


Four Lives, Four Worlds: Gundam 00 Chat

by SailorStar9



Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, chat fic, for the lolz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: Anina creates a general chat for the seven Gundam Meisters on the Ptolemaios and Infinity. It can only go downhill from there.
Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759492
Kudos: 4





	Four Lives, Four Worlds: Gundam 00 Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised off-shoot chat fic for the Gundam 00 Era of this series. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

_Anina Levin has added Johann Trinity, Lockon Stratos and 5 others!_

  


_Anina Levin has given Johann Trinity and Lockon Stratos admin rights!_

  


_Anina Levin_ : Hello all Gundam Meisters, I have created this chat so that all of you can rant/gripe in your downtime and will be good for stress relief. Johann, Lockon, I will trust the two of you to be the mature ones and keep this chat clean. Do _not_ alert me unless someone is dying. Have a nice day.

  


**Anina Levin is now offline!**

* * *

_Lockon Stratos_ : Oya, oya?

  


_Johann Trinity:_ I see Princess has come up with a way for all of us to vent.

  


_Michael_ _Trinity_ : _@_ **Johann Trinity** aniki, give me admin rights.

  


**Lockon Stratos** : Johann Trinity, I don't think this is a....

  


**Johann Trinity has given Michael Trinity admin rights!**

**Michael Trinity has changed his nickname to Zwei_Knifer!**

**Zwei_Knifer has changed Johann Trinity's nickname to Big_Bro_Eins!**

**Zwei_Knifer has changed Lockon Stratos' nickname to Dynames_Sniper!**

  


_Dynames_Sniper_ : … I can go with that.

  


_Zwei_Knifer_ : :D

  


_Nena Trinity_ : Oh... group chat! This is fun!

  


**Zwei_Knifer has changed Nena Trinity's nickname to Little_Sis_Drei!**

  


_Little_Sis_Drei:_ Your naming skills sucks, Michael-nii.

  


**Little_Sis_Drei has changed her nickname to Redhead_Drei!**

  


_Zwei_Knifer_ : Like yours is any better! :P

  


_Setsuna F. Seiei_ : Can you please _not_ do this while Tieria Erde and I are maintaining our Gundams?

  


_Tieria Erde_ : Agreed. Anymore unnecessary distractions and I'm blocking any notifications from now on.

  


_Allelujah Haptism_ : I thought the Haros have already dealt with the repairs.

  


_Zwei_Knifer_ : Our three missing members are here!

  


_Big_Bro_Eins_ : Michael, no!

  


_Zwei_Knifer_ : Michael, yes!

  


_Zwei_Knifer is typing..._

  


**Zwei_Knifer has changed Setsuna F. Seiei's nickname to I_Am_Gundam!**

**Zwei_Knifer has changed Tieria Erde's nickname to Purple_HeavyArms!**

**Zwei_Knifer has changed Allelujah Haptism's nickname to Speedster_Bomber!**

  


_I_Am_Gundam:_ I am oddly alright with this.

  


_Purple_HeavyArms_ :….

  


**Purple_HeavyArms is now offline!**

  


_Speedster_Bomber_ : This will only get worse from here, won't it?

  


_Big_Bro_Eins_ : I have a feeling Princess is going to severely regret this.

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames chart!  
> Setsuna F. Seiei: I_Am_Gundam  
> Lockon Stratos: Dynames_Sniper  
> Allelujah Haptism: Speedster_Bomber  
> Tieria Erde: Purple_HeavyArms  
> Johann Trinity: Big_Bro_Eins  
> Michael Trinity: Zwei_Knifer  
> Nena Trinity: Redhead_Drei


End file.
